1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of display technology, and in particular, relates to a display device and a backlight module thereof.
2. The Related Arts
With the rapid development of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panel industry, the LCD Display gradually becomes the trend of display technology due to its many advantages such as ultra-thin, light weight, radiationless, stable performance or the like. Most of the liquid crystal displays in market are backlight type liquid crystal display device having a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module, wherein the display panel is mounted and protected by a frame of the backlight module.
With the development and popularity of the liquid crystal display technology, a liquid crystal display panel with narrow bezel has become a main trend in the market. In order to reduce overall width of the display panel, the backlight module generally comprises a light guide plate, a frame surrounding the light guide plate, a flexible circuit board, an optical film and a light shielding tape. The flexible circuit board is fixed on the light guide plate and the frame by the light shielding tape, and meanwhile, the optical film is fixed on the frame by the light shielding tape. The thickness of such common backlight module would be inevitably increased due to a certain thickness of the frame. Furthermore, since there is an error in a process of assembling the light guide plate and the frame, an assembling gap between the light guide plate and the frame is inevitably generated, further increasing the overall thickness of the liquid crystal display device. Meanwhile, traditional backlight module needs more elements, the structure thereof is complicated, the manufacturing cost and assembling processes are increased, and the assembling efficiency is low, which is not conducive to mass production.